Order of Threads
Pre-Season 1 Haddock's Past Serving Girl (POSTED: February 23, 2015) ' Eighteen-year-old Haddock sulks in the corner of a Wilder North common room and meets the innkeeper's prying daughter. After only talking to her guest for a few minutes, the teenaged girl extrapolates that he is the exiled prince from the Wilderwest. 'Bar Fight (February 23, 2015) Haddock drinks in the common room, trying to forget about the annoying servant girl who bothered him earlier. A drunkard named Asvard in the bar provokes Haddock, instigating a bar fight between them. Both of them are thrown out of the inn, although the serving girl Mera convinces her father to let Haddock remain an inn guest anyway. [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Years_Ago... Four Years Ago...] A series of oneshots detailing Kiri's past with the white cats and Lillith. Grey's Past (November 17, 2014) Stonegit's Past ' 'Starlord's Past (November 17, 21, 2014) [[Seasick's Past|'Seasick's Past']] Seasick Meets Furious (June 26, 2015) Vox and Dario ' [[Tree's Rebellion|'Tree's Rebellion]] Haddock Captured (January 23-24, 2015) King Haddock is pursued by soldiers from High Central and captured. A New Prisoner (January 24-27, 2015) Cat's Out of the Bag (January 27, 2015) Haddock, recently placed in his cell in the Grounded Dungeon, is surprised to see Treepelt walking freely through the halls. He asks his old ally to help free him - only to be surprised to learn she is the new warden of the dungeon. In anger, he attempts to attack her, yet that goes awry. Tree sends him to the second-lowest cell in the prison as punishment. Second Lowest Cell (January 29, 2015) Haddock, chained and hungry in the dark of the second-lowest Grounded Dungeon cell, encounters a small dragon in the prison. The dragon belongs to one of the other prisoners and carries a message tucked beneath its wing for the king. Haddock feels encouraged, realizing he now can communicate with the other prisoners in the dungeon and begins to plot their escape. Haddock's Uprising (September 16, 2014) Leaving Home (March 30-July 4, 2015) Grey Bergman, a young Viking woman, finally decides to take a stand against High Central's cruelty starting with the prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon. Season 1 Battle of the Grounded Dungeon (DATE: January 21, 1045; POSTED: September 17, 2014) King Haddock leads all the prisoners of the Grounded Dungeon into a rebellion against the Warden, Treepelt. They successfully break out of the dungeon and flee to an ice fortress constructed by a Bewilderbeast. Did You Miss Me? (Day 1: September 17, 2014) Nature of Possession (POSTED: September 18-19, 2014) Battle of the Changewings (POSTED: September 19, 2014) The Labyrinth (POSTED: September 20-21, 2014) Quicky Slippy, Clover Rose, and Kiri enter a labyrinth to take back the Rebels' Changewing eggs from the Warden. However, they are captured when she unleashes Changewings on them. What Happened? (POSTED: April 16-17, 2015) While Kiri, Clover, and Quickly Slippy were in the Labyrinth rescuing the baby Changewings from the Warden, a young woman, named Grey Bergman arrives to the Rebellion Camp with her Night Fury, Shadow, and meets Ingrid, one of the rebels. Demon or Witch (POSTED: September 22, 2014) Possession Spreads (POSTED: September 22, 2014) Vox’s Death (POSTED: September 23-24, 2014) King Haddock and Vox question Treepelt. When Vox's kind words appear to break Tree's mind from the Warden's possession, Haddock unties her. The Warden immediately takes control over Tree again and stabs Vox through the heart with her claw. [[Gatecrasher|'Gatecrasher']] (POSTED: December 16, 2014) Young Elia Rehan approaches the possessed Treepelt in her cell and petitions with the Warden to speak to Tree. Lock Them Up (POSTED: September 23, 2014) In light of Vox's recent death, King Haddock chooses to imprison and restrain all individuals who have been possessed by the Warden at some point in time. The Stranger Comes (POSTED: September 24, 2014) A mysterious hooded stranger visits Tree and gives her a key. Grey reports to Haddock that someone is visiting their prisoner, while the stranger himself also pays a quick visit to Haddock, too. Treepelt's Escape (POSTED: September 24, 2014) Treepelt uses her newly-received key to escape and follow after the stranger, dodging past some rebels who catch sight of her and disappearing within a side tunnel. Search for Tree (POSTED: September 24, 2014) The rebels of the Grounded Dungeon frantically try to organize a search for Treepelt. I Am Coming for Her (POSTED: September 24, 2014) While in the prison cell of the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp, Kierra Starlord shows clear signs of demon possession before King Haddock. Nate's Warning (POSTED: September 24, 2014) Nate warns both the king and Warren that he has heard there is an assassin after Haddock. Don't Touch The Water (POSTED: September 24-) Freedom with a Price (Day 10: September 26, 2014) The Stranger offers King Haddock freedom in exchange for a price, but only gives cryptic answers when Haddock asks for more information. Enraged, Haddock begins to question the Stranger with physical force, pulling out a knife, before Peach intervenes. They lock the Stranger up in one of the fortress' cells. Frosti's Betrayal Assassination Attempt (September 28, 2014) Jokul Frosti creeps into King Haddock's chambers and begins to freeze his heart. While Haddock struggles but loses to Frosti, the king's bodyguard Stonegit rushes in to see his charge dying. Stonegit grabs Frosti, but Jokul manages to slip free from him. The king, with the last of his energy, chucks his sword at Jokul, and by surprising chance his blade is able to hit and pierce Jokul in the back, killing him. Stonegit desperately scrambles to get Haddock healed from the frozen heart. Hemlock provides Stonegit with books on fire magic. After working through the night and falling asleep at his work, Stonegit successfully thaws the king's heart. Haddock Slowly Heals (September 29, 2014) Borrowing Books (September 30, 2014) Haddock Encounters Jack (October 1, 2014) Blue and the Warden (October 1-2, 2014) Jack's Memories Resurface (October 2, 2014) Akkey Wakes (October 2, 2014) Jack and Stonegit (October 2, 2014) Haddock Visits Tree (October 3, 2014) Lady Svi (October 3, 2014) Explaining the Lives of Pookas (October 3, 2014) Joining Up (October 3) Jackson or Jokul (October 3-4, 2014) A Message from Grey to King Haddock (Day 18: October 4, 2014) Vouching for Jackson (October 5-6, 2014) Time to Shine (Days 18-23: October 4-9, 2014) Back at Camp (Day 24: October 10, 2014) Target Practice (October 6-7, 2014) The Lake (Days 21-27: October 7-13, 2014) Welcome to Hel (Day 24: October 10, 2014) Season 2 [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wild_Lands The Wild Lands]' (Days 1, 3, 6, 9-13: November 1, 3, 6, 9-13, 2014)' Akkey, without her memories, travels back to the Grounded Dungeon camp while being brainwashed by Hemlock, calling herself "Dust", in memory-warping dreams. For the Spiking and the Drinking (Days 1-5: November 1-5, 2014) The Grounded Dungeon Camp gathers together for a celebratory feast which turns raunchy when the drinks are spiked. Tree Meets Tezz (Days 1-3, 6: November 1-3, 6, 2014) Tree meets the newcomer Tezzeret Verdile in camp after she stomps away from the rowdy feast celebrations. Festivities (Days 3-5, 9: November 3-5, 9, 2014) ' Grounded Dungeon Rebels mingle with one another during the feast. 'Haddock Refinds Beauty (Days 3-5: November 3-5, 2014) ' Haddock enters the feast for a speech but is halted in his tracks by the unexpected return of his blinded bodyguard Stonegit. 'Celebration Dies Down (Days 4 and 6: November 4, 6, 2014) ' The feast celebrations die down and the rebels return to their homes. Stonegit, very drunk, stumbles back to the king's quarters with Clover's assistance. 'Kiri's Quest The White Cat Returns BE RENAMED AND RELINKED (Days 4 and 6: November 4, 6, 2014) ' During the feast, Kiri rediscovers a white cat after four years. She takes it upon herself to ensure the camp and fortress are free of them. 'Haddock and Stonegit (Day 6: November 6, 2014) ' The following morning after the feast finds Stonegit with a horrible hangover. He warns Haddock that Hemlock is treacherous. 'Tezz Meets Haddock (Day 9: November 9, 2014) ' Tezzeret Verdile arrives at the king's quarters to meet Haddock of the Wilderwest and become officially welcomed into the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'A Letter of Resignation (Day 9: November 9, 2014) ' Stonegit tells Haddock that the king must find a new bodyguard. Haddock states he does not with Stonegit to go because he cares for the young man, and impulsively then kisses Stonegit on the lips. Stonegit stumbles away in shock. 'Episode in the Dark (Day 9: November 9, 2014) ' Stonegit struggles with the recent events that have passed between himself and the king. He adopts a Seeing Eye Dragon, a Changewing, which he begins to train after his suicide attempt mysteriously fails. 'In Your Head (Day 10: November 10, 2014) Stonegit finally discovers that it had been the Warden inside of him all along, and the two strike a deal in order for them to coexist comfortably. Pitch Returns (Days 10 and 13: November 10, 13, 2014) ' Pitch Black charges into camp and bursts into King Haddock's quarters, demanding to know where Akkey is. Pitch is subdued and jailed. Haddock and Stonegit then speak of recent events, the king learning that his bodyguard has made a deal with the Warden to voluntarily allow him into his body and restore his vision 'Into the Witch's Labyrinth (Day 9: November 9, 2014) Pushed through the water by Pitch, Kiri is transported to a nearby village... The Witch's Village (Days 10-11, 14: November 10-11, 14, 2014) ' Clover, Kierra, and Tezz visit a village outside of camp which turns out to be empty. They are sucked into a battle with Kiri - who has arrived here before them - against a "witch", which they kill. Clover and Tezz find a young two-year-old girl and take her with them on their journey back to the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'Skye Enters Camp (Days 9, 11-13: November 9, 11-13, 2014) ' Skye stumbles upon Grey, Greg, and Bree. He attacks them in his insanity but suddenly turns into a terrified young boy, whom Grey and Bree tie up and take back to camp. 'Skye and the Warden (Day 11: November 11, 2014) ' The Warden finds out that some old being resides inside the boy Skye. 'An End to Memories (Days 11 and 13: November 11, 13, 2014) ' Jackson Frost visits Hemlock and asks her to erase his memories of his past lives. 'Clearing Snow (Day 14: November 14, 2014) ' Emily busies herself in the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'The Scout Finds Nix (Day 14: November 14, 2014) ' A scout from the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion finds Akkey and takes her back to camp. 'Let's Go Practice (Day 14: November 14, 2014) Tezz's other half makes him leave his room to practice water manipulation. A Short Spar (Day 15: November 15, 2014) ' Tree and Tezz meet up and practice their fighting skills for a short time. 'Pitch's Jailbreak (Day 15: November 15, 2014) ' Pitch uses his Nix powers to break free of his cell and escape the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. 'Hemlock and Heron (November 15-16, 2014) Clover and Tezz (November 16, 2014) Kiri Wakes (November 17, 2014) Virgo Finds Nix (November 17-18, 2014) Akkey's Father, Not Yours (November 18, 2014) Stonegit and the Warden (November 17, 2014) I Know She's Gone (November 17, 2014) Trusting Tezz (November 17-18, 2014) Daydreaming (November 18, 2014) Raising Melira(November 19, 2014) Tezz and Stonegit Speak(November 19, 2014) Grey Reports to the King (November 19, 2014) Nix and the King (November 20, 2014) Stonegit Questions Skye (November 20, 22, 2014) Kiri and Tezz (November 19-20, 2014) To Convince Clover (November 20, 2014) Racing in the Halls (November 20, 2014) Toy Sword (November 21-22, 2014) Virgo and Warren (November 21, 2014) The Past Catches Up (November 21-22, 2014) Tal Donz, leader of Port Krum, comes to Haddock with the desire to kill Stonegit. Stonegit, after all, killed Tal's father Orskaf in the past. Haddock chooses instead to fight Tal in a sword duel, though Stonegit steps in to protect his king and, through the use of magic, causes Tal's head to explode. Burning Off Energy (November 22, 2014) Consequences and Luxuries (November 22, 2014) I Am Out (November 22-23, 2014) Patched Up (November 23, 2014) Grey and Warren Reunite (Day 23-25: November 23-25, 2014) Stonegit and the Warden Investigate (November 23, 2014) Stonegit Marks Skye (November 23, 2014) Developed Feelings (November 23, 2014) Inconsistent Memories(November 23, 2014) Excruciating Pain (November 23, 2014) Mental Switch (November 24, 2014) Clover Offered a Contract (November 24, 2014) Valkyrie's Challenge (November 23-24, 2014) Tezz Leaves Camp (November 24, 2014) Tezz Alone (November 24-26, 28, 2014) Stonegit Prepares for Battle (Day 24: November 24, 2014) Puppet Strings (Day 24: November 24-26, 2014) Season 3 Want to Lead a Funeral? (September 19, 2015) Grey Bergman comes across another rebel, Seasick and informs her of King Haddock's recent "death." Funeral for Haddock, King of the Wilderwest (November 27-28, 2014) The rebels of the Grounded Dungeon hold a ship burial ceremony for their deceased king, Gareth the Second. Stonegit Loses Beauty (November 27, 2014) Hearts (November 27, 2014) Striking the Match (November 28, 2014) Mera Enters Camp (November 28, 2014) Let's Go Home (November 29, 2014) Rebellion Meeting (November 28-29, 2014) Blood Trail (November 28-29, 2014) Seasick Speaks With Furious (November 30, 2014) Slipping (November 30, 2014) Skye Tries to Kill Grey (November 29, 2014) Warrior of Valhalla (November 29, 2014) Mera tells her son Egil that his father has died and will never be coming back home. Time to Reappear (November 29, 2014) Yip Yip (November 29-30, 2014) Tezz Returns (November 29, 2014) Walk With Me (November 30, 2014) News Reaches Port Krum (November 30, 2014) Walking the Cat (November 30 - December 1, 2014) Hunt for Witches (November 30, 2014) Stonegit, Grey, and Warren Question Skye (November 30-December 1, 2014) A Lecture and A New Mission (December 2-3, 2014) Stonegit's List (December 2, 2014) Kiri Confronts Stonegit (December 2, 2014) Finding Skye (December 2, 2014) Finding Skye Part 2 (December 2, 2014) Return to the Camp (December 2-9, 2014) Temptation (December 3, 2014) Mera Confronts Stonegit (December 3, 2014) It's Not Over (December 3-4, 2014) Blunt Meets Mera (December 4, 2014) Panic Under Lockdown (December 4, 2014) Maniac in the Dining Hall (December 6, 2014) The Blunt Flirt (December 7, 2014) Blunt Meets Tree (December 8-9, 2014) A Ninja and a Pirate (December 8, 2014) Preparing the Next Witch Hunt (December 8, 2014) Witch Hunt - Off They Trot (December 8-9, 2014) Signy's Illness (December 9, 2014) Mera ignores her duties leading the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion because she is worried about her infant daughter's severe illness. Chaos Begins (December 9, 2014) Strong Words (December 10, 2014) Tree yells at Tezz because of his self-sacrificing actions and Tezz tearfully apologizes and explains himself, and they both affirm that they will help protect each other and win back the camp no matter what. Occupying the Second Fortress (December 10, 2014) Kiri gathers the witch hunters and prepares the second fortress as a base while readying her own plans. [[Introduction to High Central |'Introduction to High Central' ]](December 15, 2014) The Council of High Central discusses the recent outbreak of rebellions in the experimental Wilderwest dungeons, and the head of the project, Darien Whiteland, assures the others that he will scout them out and discover what happened. Among Demons (December 21, 2014) The Warden comes to in limbo and along with her cousin Shaxurohm, heals the King enough to where they both return through to the mortal world, fighting viciously for control. Haddock Possessed (December 18-19, 2014) Haddock wakes up after his blast to the chest in an unknown location... and realizes he survived because the Warden is inside of him. Though he fights, the Warden takes control of his body and begins walking back to the Grounded Dungeon Rebels' camp. To Make a Contract (December 10, 18, 21, 2014) Rebel's Plan (December 18, 2014) Mothers of the Rebellion (December 22, 2014) Haddock Enters Camp (December 20-22, 2014) The Warden returns to camp possessing Haddock and demanding to see Stonegit, wanting to confront him and reason with him. Upon seeing her husband, Mera tries to coax Haddock out of the Warden's influence, but the demon viciously chokes her and throws her to the ground, angering and upsetting her children and the other rebels. She makes a hasty retreat and disappears into camp. [[Tezz's Return|'Tezz's Return']]' (December 21-24, 2014)' Tezz returns to camp compelled by the Archon, confronting Nalaagura and appearing to kill Tezz in order to coerce her into confessing her affection for the rebels. When she lashes out in emotional pain, he reveals that Tezz is still alive and leaves, satisfied with her reaction. The Warden warns Tezz not to tell anyone what he saw. Haddock Silenced (December 22-24, 2014) Distressed at the past events, the Warden turns inward and is confronted by a disgusted Haddock who can't believe that she let Tezz die through her own pride. The Warden lashes out in anger and panic, but Haddock continues to press his luck until the Warden forces him into silence with horrific visions of pain and death, breaking his mind completely and turning him obedient. (Note: Due to a break in "Tezz's Return," this thread is written under the assumption that Tezzeret is permanently dead. Upon the reveal of the Archon's trickery, the muns have proceeded leaving this thread as such, still continuing with the breaking of Haddock's mind.) The Wait is Over (December 22, 2014) Spectator Thread & Plan of Attack (December 23, 2014) Seasick and Calder (December 23, 2014) Hel Comes (December 23-24, 2014) A White Cat's Deal (December 25, 2014) [[Central Arrives|'Central Arrives']]' (December 24-25, 2014)' Maralen, one of the Councilmember's half-breed servants, and Darien travel to the Wilderwest and discover the destroyed dungeon and the new camp. They enter camp under false names and are greeted by Mera and Blunt. [[Tell Me Why|'Tell Me Why']]' (December 25, 2014)' Blunt accidentally lets slip that the Warden has returned while Treepelt, Clover and Tezzeret go to eat. Tree drops her plate and shuts down in shock, and the couple bring Tree to their house. Tezz reveals what he learned about the Warden and Tree demands to see Haddock. [[Teacher and Student|'Teacher and Student']]' (December 26, 2014)' On the way to find Haddock, Tezz recognizes Darien and approaches him angrily. Alarmed, Darien tries to control Tezz but is blocked by the Archon, whose questioning causes Darien to start doubting Central's motives. The Archon leaves and Tezz nearly kills Darien, but he is rescued by Maralen and they agree to stay while Darien searches for the Warden. [[Dark Times|'Dark Times']]' (December 28-29, 2014)' Mera and Maralen patch up Tezz from the fight while Maralen apologizes. For Branches May Break (December 26, 2014) Tree finds Haddock and the Warden and yells at demon while she acts completely remorseless, taunting and goading Tree. Haddock manages to break through and apologizes to Tree, telling her that he understands and that the fight for his control is over. Tree is shocked and hurt and runs away in tears. Pitch Comforts Tree (December 28, 2014) Tree stumbles away from the possessed king, distraught, and stumbles straight into Pitch Black. Pitch tries to calm, comfort, and advise her. Blunt Talks with Mera (December 26, 2014) Blunt and Mera agree to work together to approach the Warden. Go in Peace (December 26-27, 2014) A Reluctant Friendship (December 27, 2014) Blunt enlists Clover to help him revive Stonegit. Blunt Approaches the Warden (December 27, 2014) Upon discovering that Stonegit cannot eat or drink by anyone's hand but the Warden's, Blunt goes to confront her, accusing her of being heartless and neglecting, accompanied by Mera. The Warden threatens to harm Haddock and they back off and leave, after which the guilty Warden allows Haddock to regain control of himself to speak to Mera. Mera and Haddock Reunite (December 27, 2014) The Warden allows Haddock to speak to his wife freely for twenty minutes. He and Mera very hurriedly catch up, although Haddock says she cannot tell him any information the Warden could use against them. He also tells Mera to flee with the children and never see him again, though she refuses the latter, even if it compromises her safety. At the end of the conversation, Haddock runs away to distance himself from his wife before the possession overtakes him again. Lost Friends (December 28, 2014) Furious Reasons With Seasick (December 28, 2014) Test Run (December 28-29, 2014) Fiendal's Hook (December 29, 2014) Fiendal goes to Kierra Starlord to get a hook fitted for his arm stump. Evacuation/Asha is Pregnant/Greg and Warren Kiss (December 22-26, 2014) *MAY NEED TO BE MOVED DUE TO PLACEMENT. TAKES PLACE WHEN HADDOCK RETURNS* Move to the Stables (December 28, 2014) *MAY NEED TO BE MOVED DUE TO PLACEMENT. TAKES PLACE WHEN HADDOCK RETURNS* [[Asha and Grey Talk|'''Asha and Grey Talk]]' (December 29, 2014)*MAY NEED TO BE MOVED DUE TO PLACEMENT. TAKES PLACE WHEN HADDOCK RETURNS*'' [[Congratulations to Greg and Warren/Friends Forever|'Congratulations to Greg and Warren/Friends Forever']]' (December 30, 2014) *MAY NEED TO BE MOVED DUE TO PLACEMENT. TAKES PLACE WHEN HADDOCK RETURNS* (Takes place BEFORE "The Warden's Birthday Present")' The Warden's Birthday Present (December 29-31, 2014) The Empress arrives at camp with the Warden's body, along with Nala's sister, and they present it to her. The Shaper stays to ensure it is working properly as the Empress leaves for home. Grey and Warren's Argument (December 30, 2014) Sledding (January 6, 2015) The Boomerang Squad (September 1, 2015) Clover Visits Stonegit Again (December 30, 2014) Kiri Visits Stonegit (December 30, 2014) Kiri’s Contingency Plan (December 31, 2014) Simpler Times (December 31, 2014 - January 1, 2015) All You Need is Love (January 10-12, 2015) Deal with the Warden (December 28, 2014 - January 3, 2015) Friends of My Friends (January 25-February 1, 2015) The Wilderwest Contract (February 6, 2015) [[Special Guest|'Special Guest']] A Blunt Apology (February 6, 2015) Blunt and Asuka (February 6-7, 2015) Another Witch, Another Grief Seed (February 6-7, 2015) Loose Ends and Lost Friends (February 7, 2015) Hel’s Tests (February 7, 2015) Angry Seasick (February 15, 2015) The Guilt of War (February 16, 2015) arbitrary placement on timeline Big News for Starlord (February 7, 2015) Kira Wanders into Camp (February 7, 2015) The Great Hall (February 8, 2015) The Past is Resolved (February 7, 2015) Mera Confronts Stonegit and Haddock (February 7, 2015) Mera separately questions Stonegit and Haddock about their relationship from each other, and learns from both men that they kissed each other. Angered at Haddock, she threatens to divorce him and slaps him twice before storming away, telling him not to disappoint her again. her again. The Dining Hall (February 8, 2015) The Past is Still Tough (February 9, 2015) End of a Long Day (February 8, 2015) Haddock Reunites with His Family (February 8, 2015) After nearly a year being separated from his children, Haddock visits Egil and Signy. Egil is at first frightened to see his father, believing him a ghost, but quickly relaxes back into his father's company. Haddock learns that Signy's first word was "dad" and that her development has been unusually slow. Tezz and Clover's Wedding (February 8, 2015) Tezzeret Verdile and Clover Rose marry in a simple ceremony officiated by Mera Haddock. Reintroduced Species (February 8, 2015) For the Dancing and the Brawling (February 13, 2015) Stonegit and Blunt talk and dance together during Clover and Tezz's wedding reception. However, the two men begin brawling after Blunt, rather drunk, accuses the king of treating Stonegit abusively. In the end, the king's bodyguard knocks Blunt unconscious. Letter to the King (February 8, 14, 2015) Not Talking to You (February 8, 2015) Promotion or Demotion? (February 13-14, 2015) King Haddock approaches Grey Bergman with the intent of promoting her. However, when he learns that she, Greg, Warren, and Asha have befriended the Warden, he retracts that offer. He events points a sword straight at Greg's chest when the young man refuses to break off friendship with the demon. The Warden Moves On (February 15, 2015) Contract with Hel (February 14, 2015) Orskaf Donz and his regiment of Valhallan warriors arrive at Grounded Dungeon Rebellions' camp. King Haddock allows Orskaf and four of his men an audience, where he learns that Orskaf wants him to sign a treaty for Odin and fight for that god in Ragnarok. Orskaf asks that he and Haddock speak in private regarding the contract; Haddock agrees. However, at that moment, Orskaf orders his men to take Stonegit and rape him in a side room. Haddock rushes to try to save Stonegit but is barred on the other side of the door. After Orskaf brands Haddock a slave, the King of the Wilderwest agrees to make a contract... with the goddess Hel instead. Season 4 Witch Hunter’s Camp (February 8, 14, 15, 2015) Precious Grandchild (February 14, 2015) The Mark in the Mirror (DATE: April 2, 1045; POSTED: February 15, 2015) Haddock questions whether or not he is worthy of his crown, reflecting back to his seventeen-year-old self's violent acts and realizing he still has the ability to severely harm others. [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/The_King_and_His_Guard The King and His Guard]' (DATE: April 2, 1045; POSTED: February 14-15, 2015) ' A Scout and His King (DATE: April 2, 1045; POSTED: February 15-21, 2015) Vox Arnason reunites with King Haddock. He and the king exchange information, and Haddock requests that Vox returns to his duties as a war strategist. Vox hesitates when he hears Haddock needs him to fight for the goddess Hel, but agrees to stand beside the king. Reassurance (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 15, 2015) ' 'The King and the Man He Dislikes (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 15, 2015) ' 'Akkey Says Good-Bye (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 15, 20, 2015) ' 'The Final Confession (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 15, 2015) ' 'The Surprise (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 19, 2015) ' 'The Other Monster (February 19, 2015) ' 'Lost Faith (February 17-24, 2015) Grey's Letter to King Haddock (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 19, 2015) Before leaving to find the Warden, Grey leaves a letter for King Haddock telling him where they are going and asking him to speak with her after they return. While uneasy at first, Haddock agrees to give Grey a chance when she would return. Meeting the Haddocks (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 20-21, 2015) Stonegit enters the Haddock family chambers and meets the king's children. Afterwards he returns to his couch in the living room and opens his birthday gifts from Blunt, which turn out to be a pipe, two bags of unknown herbs, a well-made down pillow, and a matching comforter. Sisters Reunited (DATE: April 3, 1045; POSTED: February 20, 2015) Fiendal in a Tree (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED:'' 'February 20-21, 2015) ' [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Haddock%27s_Speech '''Haddock's Speech']' (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 20-21, 2015)' Something Simple For Now (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: September 8th, 2015) The Soul Gem Darkens (February 20-21, 2015) The Agent of Helheim Does Her Job (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015) [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Talking_with_the_Boss?venotify=created Talking with the Boss]'' '(DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015)' 'The Agent of Helheim Does Her Job A Little Differently'' ''(DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015)' [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Asuka_Makes_a_Point_to_Talk?venotify=created '''Asuka Makes a Point to Talk']' (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015)' Asuka speaks to King Haddock about where he received his slavemark, who gave it to him, and whether or not she should pursue the brander. Haddock warns Asuka not to go after Orskaf Donz, yet she leaves with the intent to find the man anyway.' ' Gunarini Versus Donz (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015) ' 'Back on the Same Page (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015) After Haddock gives his speech to the rebellion, Grey decides to visit the King and to work things out. King Haddock explains to Grey why he has such animosity toward the Warden, and the two of them agree that while they will not change each other's minds they will still respect each other's different points of view on the demon. It is then that King Haddock promotes Grey to Lady of the United Revolutionaries, his second-in-command. The Thief Meets the King (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 2015) Fiendal enters the throne room to officially meet Haddock and realizes that the king was acquainted with Fiendal's father. Asuka Healed (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21, 23, 2015) ' After her meeting with Orskaf Donz, Asuka staggers back to camp and goes to Svie∂ for her mouth to be healed. 'End of a Rough Day (DATE: April 4, 1045; POSTED: February 21-22, 2015) So Sorry... So... Sorry (February 23, 2015) arbitrary placement on timeline Orskaf Donz, feeling enormously guilty for murdering Elin, buries Haddock's cousin in belated respect. Orders at the Witch Camp (February 22, 2015) One More Visit (DATE: April 5, 1045; POSTED: February 22-27, 2015) Kiri sneaks back to the Grounded Dungeon Camp to meet with King Haddock and warn him that an enormous, dangerous witch called Walpurgisnacht is coming. Cynbel Angers Haddock (February 27-28, 2015) A Morning Chat (February 27, 2015) Handshake (February 27 - March 1, 2015) Departure from the Wilder West (February 28, 2015) Asuka Addresses Her Concerns (March 1, 2015) [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/A_Bone_to_Pick_with_You A Bone to Pick with You]' (March 1, 2015)' "I'm home." (March 1, 2015) Impending Fate (March 5, 2015) The Hidden Sky Village Negotiations (March 5, 2015) After the Meeting (March 6, 2015) Coming to Terms (March 7, 2015) A Tactful Approach (March 8, 2015) Skye visits the king to speak on behalf of Cynbel. Preparations (March 6-8, 2015) unfinished Visitors for the Blacks (March 6, 2015) Introductions (POSTED: March 6--,2015) Pitch Finds Another Daughter (POSTED: March 6-30, 2015) What Once Was - Lillith (March 6-8, 2015) After the War Meeting (March 8, 2015) [http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Hve%C3%B0rungr Hveðrungr '''] (March 7-8, 2015)' Loki kidnaps a number of Grounded Dungeon prisoners and deposits them in an enormous pit outside of human civilization. 'Towards that Eventual Fate (March 8, 2015)' 'Red (March 8, 2015)' 'An Agent of Helheim Fishes for Souls' '(POSTED: March 5--, 2015)' 'Tag Team (POSTED: March 9--, 2015)' 'Hostages! (March 8-10,2015)' After Loki traps them in a deep pit, the rebels try to figure out a way to escape. 'It's Quiet... (Missing Rebels) (March 8-20th, 2015)' '''The "Hero" (March 13, 2015)' Tag Team Hostage Rescue (March 10-14, 2015) ' 'Greg and Warden Talk (March 13-20, 2015) Smoothing Things Out in the Pit Unity (March 14, 2015) ' While in Loki's pit, Vox Arnason proposes to Treepelt, asking if she will be his wife for eternity. She accepts. 'Another Hand to Help May Angels Lead You In (March 14, 2015) The White Cat Waits (March 15, 2015) Fiendal Visits Home (March 15, 2015) Preparations on the Other Side (March 20, 2015) The Final Dream (March 20, 2015) Akkey Runs into Orskaf ' 'Razed (POST DATE: March 21, 2015, DATE: April 30, 1045) '*SAT 'Run from Destruction (POST DATE: March 21, 2015, DATE: April 30, 1045) Rubble (March 21, 2015) Fast Enough (March 21, 2015) New Chaos (March 21, 2015) The Night of Witches (March 21, 2015) Aftermath (March 21, 2015) A Dragon Watches (March 22, 2015) The Doctor is In (March 22, 2015) Tell the Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing BUT the Truth/Rounding Up (March 22, 2015) Scars Deeper than the Surface (March 22, 2015) It Will Heal (March 22, 2015) Among the Dead (March 22, 2015) You Did What?! (March 22, 2015) A Broken Rebellion (March 22, 2015) Nothing to Fear (March 27, 2015) Grave of Memories (March 22, 2015) Season 5 After the Battle & Healing Furious (March 27, 2015) *temporary placement The Truth (March 22-, 2015) *Sat evening You've Grown (March 29, 2015) Give Your Nightmares Nightmares (March 24, 2015) '*Sat night 'Elohim, Essaim (POST DATE: March 23, 2015; DATE: May 1, 1045) '*Sun 3AM 'A Belated Warning (March 28, 2015) '*Sun early am 'Deja Vu (March 27, 2015) '*Sun am 'Exhaustion '''*Sun mid am '''Recommended? Haddock's Check Up (March 27, 2015) '*Sun late am 'Exploring the Dungeon (March 27--, 2015)*simultaneous ^ Fill Your Quota ' 'Coming Clean '*Sun afternoon 'New Here Where's Father? Fishing for Souls [[A Slight Skirmish|'A Slight Skirmish']] Secret Mission '*Sun late night ___________________________________ 'Return to the Rubble (POST DATE: March 27, 2015; DATE: May 2, 1045) '''*Mon late am/early afternoon King Haddock and Lady Grey notice that the Rebellion is running low on food and supplies in the Dungeon, so the two leaders decide to venture back to the rubble that used to be Perch Hall to salvage anything that might have survived. While there, they meet a young girl named Hrinthe. '''Dario/Vox *Mon sunset Fire and Ice A Bit of Catching Up Homecoming (POST DATE: March 28, 2015; DATE: May 7, 1045) Safe and Sound (March 29, 2015) Shifting Shells *'AM after Greg's Return '(POST DATE: March 29, 2015; DATE: May 8, 1045) One Last Time '*next Sat '(POST DATE: March 22, 2015; DATE: May 14, 1045) Grey and Skye Talk '*takes place right after "One Last Time" '(March 23, 2016) Still a Donz '*a little after ^ '(March 25, 2015) The Only Reason Learning to[http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Learning_to_Trust Trust] Errand for the Gods Thinking With Portals One Above, One Below He's Awake Powers Merge Illusions Rain '*night after Illusions 'They're Fickle Things Something Wicked This Way Comes (April 4, 2015) '*1 Hour before "Ragnorak Begins"* Satine Sadow and Loki Laufyson meet to discuss a deal. 'Ragnorak Begins (April 3, 2015) '*day after Rain and They're Fickle Things* After all this time, Ragnorak finally begins between Orskaf and the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. 'Haddock Fights (April 4, 2015) Desperation and Survival (April 4, 2015) One Down (April 4, 2015) This is All I Can Do (April 4, 2015) '''*takes place simultaneously with One Down* '''Frying Pan or Fire (April 4, 2015) Blood and Porcelain (April 4, 2015) Change of Plans (April 5-7, 2015) Thankful (April 5-6, 2015) Kill the King (April 6-September 6, 2015) ' 'A Song of Fire and Water (April 6, 2015) Paralyzed (April 10, 13, 2015) Will Not Let You Down (April 10-11, 2015) She's Here (April 11, 2015) '*takes place right after Will Not Let You Down* 'Eleven Years of Friendship... (April 13, 2015) ' 'Descent into Madness (April 12, 2015) '*takes place right after Eleven Years of Friendship* 'A Chat in the Prison Cells (April 25, 2015) How Could She? (September 26, 2016) Late at night, Grey reflects on Shadow's sudden departure earlier that day. To Forgive or Not to Forgive? (April 12, 2015) '*Day after Will Not Let You Down-A Chat in the Prison Cells in the afternoon* 'On the Move Again (February 9, 2017) Slay the Lady (April 13-18, 2015) No More (April 13-, 2015) She's Not Dead (April 13-, 2015) Changes and Reflections (April 13-, 2015) Danger Outside (April 15-18, 2015) Dragonsongs and Demons (April 18, 2015) Pop Goes the Weasel/Pup Goes the Woodchuck (April 19, 2015) Operation: Find the Dragons (April 21, 2015) The God Knows (April 21, 2015) A Little Too Fast (April 22, 2015) Parallel (April 27, 2015) '''*takes place before New Hope (before rebels leave) '''UNFINISHED? A New Hope (April 23, 2015) UNFINISHED Trial by Fire (April 27, 2015) Dungeon, Sweet Dungeon (May 2, 2015) Shards (May 3, 2015) Comfort of a Heartbeat (May 2, 2015) Grey comforts Warren after she has a nightmare of Grey and Greg perishing in the explosion at Midgardsormr's shrine, and the two girls promise each other that they will always stick together and will help each other move past this. The Remembered (May 3, 2015) After the Middy trial, the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion gathers together to remember those who perished throughout their journey. The Gods Must Answer (May 4, 2015) Midgardsormr and Thor have one last battle in Ragnorak. WEDDING THREADS At Last (POST DATE: May 4, 2015; DATE May 27, 1045) Wedding of the Century (May 4, 2015) "Where You Need to Be" (May 4, 2015) Wedding (Reaction Thread) (May 4, 2015) Reception of the Century (May 5, 2015) Wedding Reception Shenanigans (May 5, 2015) Oh No (May 5, 2015) Long Since Overdue (May 5, 2015) First Dance (May 5, 2015) For the Dancing and the Demons (May 5, 2015) Party Crasher (May 6, 2015) Kingfish of the Dungeon Air (May 6, 2015) Together, As One. (POST DATE: May 6-August 22, 2015; DATE: May 28, 1045) In the final thread of the main storyline of Battle of the Grounded Dungeon and on the morning after Tree and Vox's wedding, the rebels gather together to listen to King Haddock as he reflects on how far this Rebellion has come from the beginning. To The Sea (May 10, 2015) Extended Universe Tezz's Death Nightmares (June 19, 2015) New Mother (DATE: October, 2, 1045; POSTED: February 12, 2015) The Boomerang Squad welcomes Asha's newborn daughter, Siri into the world. Big Sister (January 2, 2016) Grey has a very important discussion with Asha's boyfriend, Ander while he's visiting Haligan Island. Fire/Engagement (Jaunary 29, 2015) Grey, Greg, and Warren manage to narrowly escape a fire, and while they are recovering, Greg has a question to ask Warren. Two Years Later (September 18, 2016) Lady Grey reflects on the last two years on the second anniversary of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion. Grey and Chief Hroar Speak (January 30 - February 4, 2015) Letters to Seasick (DATE: February 1049-April 1050; POSTED: December 18, 2015) Between the death of Grey's father and her coronation, the future Chief of Haligan Island and the former Bearer of Keys exchange letters. Grey Seeks Advice from King Haddock (DATE: May 20, 1050; POSTED: February 5-7, 2015) The night before Grey is officially raised to chief of Haligan Island, she speaks to King Haddock about the difficulties of leadership. His advice comforts her. A Gift to the Future Chief, From Her Little Brother (DATE: May 20, 1050; POSTED: August 22, 2015) Morning of Grey's Coronation Day (DATE: May 21, 1050; POSTED: February 8, 2015) It's the morning of Grey's Coronation Day! The Chief Has Come Home! (Grey's Coronation Day) (DATE: May 21, 1050; POSTED: February 26--?, 2015; UNFINISHED) Grey is officially coronated as Chief of the Haligan Tribe. A Proposal for the Chief (April 8, 2015) Brandt Felman, Chief Grey's boyfriend, has a very important question to ask her. To Tell Her...Or Not to Tell Her (June 22--July 21, 2015) Two days before the wedding, Brandt debates as to whether or not he should tell Grey the truth about his past...that he was the one who killed her father on the day the Barbaric Burglars attacked Haligan Island. When he finally does tell her, Grey is faced with the choice of forgiving someone she loves for doing the unspeakable to her own father. Any Regrets? (March 26--??) On the night before the wedding, Brandt questions Grey on how she managed to find it in her heart to forgive him for his horrible deed, and the Chief must now convince her husband-to-be that she truly forgives him and wants to spend the rest of her life with him. We're Going to be Parents (October 25, 2015) About a month after their wedding, Grey has some news for Brandt. Egil and Melira The Picnic Vatni Ausinn (November 12, 2015-January 13, 2016) All three of Chief Grey's children each experience their own Vatni Ausinn. Mother's Day With the Sea Children (May 10th, 2015) The seachildren plan a surprise for their mother on Mother's Day. Storytime Before Bed (DATE: December 28, 1059; POSTED: December 9-18, 2015) On the night of Kari's birthday, Sven, Dagny, and Kari gather to hear another one of their mother's Rebellion stories: the smuggled weapons mission. Long-Lost Helmet (DATE: April 30, 1060; POSTED: July 22, 2016) After 15 years, Grey finds Seasick's helmet near the abandoned Grounded Dungeon. Egil and Haddock Quarrel (January 17, 2015) Fancy Meeting You Here The Disappearance of Toshioka Kiri (January 30, 2015) Village Boy (February 23-25, 2015) Stonegit meets a fifteen-year-old peasant boy, Egil the Second - or simply "Eg" - who happens to be the prince's eldest son. He demands that Egil see to his son and take responsibility for him and all the other children he has fathered. Reluctantly, Egil introduces himself to the boy. Will We Ever Tell Them? (August 16, 2015) After "Interesting News," Brandt debates whether or not he should tell his and Grey's kids what he told his wife so long ago. Still Our Father (October 14, 2015-January 13, 2016) Brandt finally decides to tell his children the truth about their grandfather Sven's death. Haddock's Death (January 24, 2015) Twenty-five years after the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion, King Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second dies as a prisoner of war, captured by King Eindride of the Wildest North. Still a Team...No Matter What (April 20, 2015) Chief Grey mourns the death of King Haddock. The Last Act (January 30-31, 2015) Comfort (June 12, 2015) After mourning the death of her friend, King Haddock, Grey has a conversation with his eldest son, the new King, Egil. After grieving and reminiscing, Egil finally tells Grey something very important: that he does not want to be King. Approving the Creed Egil Confides in Melira Egil and Stonegit Dinner Antics (February 3, 2015) The Haddock children learn that their late father had romantic engagements with his bodyguard Stonegit. The Guard Rests (February 4-5, 2015) Stonegit dies at the age of seventy from an arrow shot to the heart. And Who Said Demons Were Heartless? The Warden and the Weaver react to the death of Stonegit. Truly Together Forever (??) Grey dies at the age of 98 peacefully in her sleep along with her Night Fury, Shadow, fulfilling their promise to always stay together. Dragon Seeks Fish (July 13th, 2015) Kira and Hrinthe discover a treasure map while on a short trip beyond the dungeon. Grey and Seasick Adventures in EU We Must Protect Our Own (June 18th, 2015) Shadow and Furious speak to one another about the recent events in the Rebellion and their fears of failing to protect Grey and Seasick. It's Time We Talk (June 19th, 2015) Shadow and Furious get Grey and Seasick to talk about their friendship and how they will always be there for each other. [[How To Be A Mother|'How to be A Mother']]' (August 14th, 2015)' Grey has her first child, Sven, and has difficulties adjusting to being a mom. Luckily Seasick arrives to help her out. Remember Our Deal? (August 27, 2015) As Grey's third and final child is born, Seasick visits once again, and has to keep up her end of an old deal she made with Grey several years ago. Playdate on Haligan Island (May 29th, 2015) Seasick and her family visit their aunt Grey. The seachildren and Grey's children have too much fun. Visit From Aunt Nala (June 14th, 2015) (Thread Incomplete) In the evening of the Playdate thread, Nala arrives on the island, much to the surprise of Grey, and to Seasick's horror. Need a Friend (April 6, 2016) About a week after Grey experiences a miscarriage, she quickly retreats to Peaceable Country to seek comfort from Seasick and her family. Sunday Afternoon with Aunt Grey (April 16, 2016) After noticing that Grey was upset for about a week, Havelock attempts to cheer her up. A Visit From Aunt Grey (January 23 2016) Grey and her family visit Peaceable Country and meet Skari, the newest member of Seasick's family. A Night with Skari (February 9, 2017) Grey hears Skari crying and goes to comfort him. Weekend At Peaceable Country (November 21, 2015) Dagny comes to visit Havelock for the first time as his new girlfriend. Bonding With Aunt Seasick (December 8th, 2015) Dagny speaks with her Aunt Seasick while visiting Havelock. Friends Who Rebel Together Grieve Together (September 24, 2015) About a week after Haddock's death, Seasick flies to the palace and grieves with Grey. Interesting News (July 8th, 2015) A few months after King Haddock's death, Havelock comes to visit Dagny after receiving some interesting news about his older sister Eydis. Later that day, Grey tells Sven, Dagny, Kari, and Havelock some stories from her days in the Rebellion. In the midst of the storytelling, the teens learn something about their Aunt Nala and the Warden. Is This Over? (December 20, 2015) This Needs to be Dealt With (December 27, 2015) Seasick and Grey's Argument (December 22, 2015) Seasick and Grey have an explosive argument over what happened between their children. Forgiveness (January 3, 2016) After learning that Grey's mother has died, Seasick travels to Haligan Island to comfort her friend. Through some initial awkwardness, both Grey and Seasick forgive each other over their fight and becomes friends again. Long Chat by the Fire (August 23, 2016) After Seasick and Grey made amends, Seasick takes it upon herself to make amends with her best friend's son. Danger in New Lands (January 23, 2016) On the way to Haligan Island, Dagny and Havelock run into Dragon Hunters on an island they choose to explore for a bit before Havelock escorts Dagny home. Too Little Too Late (December 28. 2015) Awkward and Bitter At a Wedding (January 11 2016) At Havelock and Dagny's wedding, awkward and bitter feeling arise when old flames Sven and Saeros cross paths after 8 years. Sick Day With Aunt Grey (March 18, 2016) A week after Havelock and Dagny's wedding, Grey visits a sick Skari. Bonding With Aunt Grey (December 9th 2015) Havelock, Seasick's eldest son, speaks with Grey about becoming a father. [[Comforting A Friend|'Comforting A Friend']] Seasick's eldest daughter Eydis is killed, and Grey comforts her. Life's Too Short On the day of Eydis's funeral, Sven arrives and comforts Saeros, and the two make amends in the process. Alternate Universe A Different Path Clover and the Warden Pillow Fight Clover, Haddock, Grey, and Akkey get involved in a highly dramatic pillow fight that is finally resolved when Mera barges into the chaos. Pie Fight College ChristmasCategory:Events